The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same, more specifically to a semiconductor device having a triple well structure and a method for fabricating the same.
Recently, it is required in various semiconductor devices, such as DRAMs, non-volatile memories, etc. that specific voltages are applied to a plurality of wells, and the so-called triple well structure in which in addition to usual N-well and P-well, a third well having a well formed in a P-well or an N-well and having a conductivity type different from that of the P-well or the N-well is noted. A method for forming the triple well structure by high-energy ion implantation is especially advantageous in terms of throughput and is expected to be developed.
A conventional method of fabricating a semiconductor device for forming the triple well structure by high-energy ion implantation will be explained with reference to FIGS. 14A-14C, 15A-15C and 16A-16C. FIGS. 14A-14C, 15A-15C and 16A-16C are sectional views of the semiconductor device in the steps of the conventional method for fabricating a semiconductor device, which explain the method.
In this explanation, a DRAM having a usual CMOS wells, a P-well for a peripheral circuit, which is formed in an N-well and having a voltage different from that of the CMOS P-well, and a P-well for a memory cell, which is formed in an N-well will be exemplified.
First, a field oxide film 102 is formed on a P-type silicon substrate 100 by, e.g., the usual LOCOS (LOCal Oxidation of Silicon) method. In FIG. 14A, a device region defined by the field oxide film 102 corresponds to, from the left in the drawing, a PMOS region 104 for a peripheral circuit, an NMOS region 106 for a peripheral circuit, an NMOS region 108 for a peripheral circuit formed in a different-voltage well and a memory cell region 110.
Then, the silicon substrate is thermally oxidized by dry oxidation at, e.g., 900xc2x0 C. to form an about 10 nm-thick silicon oxide film 112 in the device region (FIG. 14A).
Subsequently, a photoresist 114 exposing the PMOS region 104, the NMOS region 108 and the memory cell region 110 is formed by the usual lithography.
Then, phosphorus ions are implanted with the photoresist 114 as a mask to form N-type diffused layers 116, 118 in regions inside the silicon substrate 100 (FIG. 14B). The phosphorus ions are implanted at, e.g., 1 MeV acceleration energy and a 3xc3x971013 cmxe2x88x922 dose.
The N-type diffused layers 116, 118 are for forming parts having higher concentrations in the bottoms of the wells. Conditions for the ion implantation are restricted by punch-through resistance between the P-well in the N-well and the silicon substrate 100 and the latch-up resistance.
Then, the photoresist 114 is removed, and then a photoresist 120 exposing the PMOS region 104 and the NMOS region 108 is formed by the usual lithography.
Subsequently, with the photoresist 120 as a mask phosphorus ions are implanted to form N-wells 122, 124 connected to the N-type diffused layers 116, 118 (FIG. 14C).
This ion implantation is performed, e.g., at 200 keV acceleration energy and a 4xc3x971012 cmxe2x88x922 dose, and 80 keV acceleration energy and a 1xc3x971012 cmxe2x88x922 dose. The higher energy implantation corresponds to channel stop ion implantation for maintaining a threshold voltage of a field transistor sufficiently high, and the lower energy implantation corresponds to ion implantation for threshold voltage control of a PMOS transistor in the PMOS region 104.
The thus formed N-well 124 finally functions to electrically isolate the different-voltage P-well from the silicon substrate 100 and is formed in an annular region surrounding the memory cell region 110.
Next, the photoresist 120 is removed, and then a photoresist 128 exposing the NMOS region 106 and a region 126 inside the NMOS region 108, where the P-well is to be formed. The region 126 for the P-well to be formed in is arranged to position inside the inner edge of the N-well 124, and the outer edge of the N-well 124 is covered with the photoresist 128.
Subsequently, boron ions are implanted with the photoresist 128 as a mask to form a P-well 130 in the silicon substrate 100 in the NMOS region 106 and a P-well 132 in the silicon substrate 100 in the region 126 for the P-well to be formed in (FIG. 15A). The P-well 132 is electrically isolated from the silicon substrate 100 by the N-type diffused layer 118 positioned below the P-well 132, and accordingly is formed to be shallower than the N-type diffused layer 118.
The ion implantation for forming the P-wells 130, 132 are performed three times by implanting boron ions, e.g., at a 180 keV acceleration energy and a 1.5xc3x971013 cmxe2x88x922 does in the first implantation, at a 100 keV acceleration energy and a 4xc3x971012 cmxe2x88x922 dose in the second implantation, and at a 50 keV acceleration energy and a 1xc3x971012 cmxe2x88x922 dose in the third implantation.
The ion implantation at the high energy (180 keV) is for forming a heavily-doped part at the bottom of the P-wells 130, 132 and is determined by punch-through resistance and latch-up resistance between the n-type source/drain of the NMOS formed in the NMOS region 108, and the N-type diffused layer 118.
The ion implantation at the middle energy (100 keV) is for channel stop for maintaining a threshold voltage of the field transistor sufficiently high.
The ion implantation at the low energy (50 keV) is for controlling threshold voltages of the NMOS in the NMOS regions 106, 108.
Then, the photoresist 128 is removed to perform in the entire surface of the silicon substrate 100 ion implantation of, boron ions at, e.g., 18 keV acceleration energy and a 2xc3x971012 cmxe2x88x922 dose, whereby the PMOS formed in the N-well 122 and the NMOS formed in the P-wells 130, 132 can have threshold voltages of required values.
Then, a photoresist 134 exposing the memory cell region 110 is formed by the usual lithography techniques.
Subsequently, boron ions are implanted with the photoresist 134 as a mask to form the P-well 136 in the side of the memory cell region 110 opposed to the surface of the silicon substrate 100 (FIG. 15B).
Boron ions are implanted four times at, e.g., 180 keV acceleration energy and a 5xc3x971012 cmxe2x88x922 dose in the first ion implantation, 100 kev acceleration energy and a 2xc3x971012 cmxe2x88x922 in the second ion implantation, 50 keV acceleration energy and a 1xc3x971012 cmxe2x88x922 dose in the third ion implantation, and 18 keV acceleration energy and a 5xc3x971012 cmxe2x88x922 dose in the fourth ion implantation.
The ion implantation at the high energy (180 keV) is for forming a heavily doped part at the bottom of the P-well 136 and is determined by punch-through resistance and latch-up resistance between the source/drain of the NMOS formed in the memory cell region 110 and the N-type diffused layer 118.
The ion implantation at the middle energy (100 keV) is for maintaining a threshold voltage of the field transistor sufficiently high.
The ion implantation at the low energy (50 keV and 18 keV) is for controlling threshold voltages of the NMOS in the memory cell regions 110.
As described above, the conventional semiconductor fabrication method needs four lithography steps to form the triple-well structure including the N-wells 122, 124, the P-well 130 and the different-voltage P-wells 132, 136 (FIG. 15C).
The photoresist 128a shown in FIG. 16A is used in the step of FIG. 15A to concurrently form the P-wells 120, 132, 136. However, in this case it is necessary to separately conduct the step of the ion implantation for the NMOS in the memory cell region 110 having an adjusted threshold voltage, and to this end, the step of forming the photoresist 134a exposing the memory cell region 110 is needed (FIG. 16B). Consequently this makes no change to the number of the lithography steps.
As described above, the above-described conventional semiconductor device fabrication method needs two lithography steps of forming the N-wells 122, 124 and the N-type diffused layers 116, 118 for electrical isolation of the P-wells 132, 136 from the silicon substrate 100. That is, the method needs totally four lithography steps for forming the triple-well structure, which is increased by one lithography in comparison with the process for forming the usual CMOS twin-well structure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device and the method for fabricating the same which enables a triple-well structure by a decreased number of lithography steps.
The above-described object is achieved by a semiconductor device comprising: a semiconductor substrate of a first conductivity type; a first well of a second conductivity type different from the first conductivity type, which is formed in a second region surrounding a first region of the semiconductor substrate; a first diffused layer formed, buried in the semiconductor substrate in the first region and connected to the first well at a side thereof; and a second well of the first conductivity type formed in the semiconductor substrate in the first region on the side of a surface of the semiconductor substrate and electrically isolated from a rest region of the semiconductor substrate by the first well and the first diffused layer. This constitution of the semiconductor device permits the first diffused layer and the second well to be formed by the use of one and the same mask, whereby in electrically isolating the second well from the semiconductor substrate by the first well and the first diffused layer the triple well can be formed without increasing lithography steps. In comparison with the conventional device having the triple well structure by using four lithography steps, the semiconductor device according to the present invention can have improved throughputs and reduced fabrication costs.
In the above-described semiconductor device, it is preferable that the semiconductor device further comprises: a third well of the first conductivity type formed in the semiconductor substrate in the second region on the side of the surface of the semiconductor substrate and electrically isolated from the rest region of the semiconductor substrate by the first well and the first diffused layer. An impurity in the first well of the second conductivity type is compensated to form the third well of the first conductivity type, whereby an effective carrier concentration of the third well can be reduced. The third well can be used as a region where a transistor of a low threshold voltage, such as a sense amplifying circuit, for example, of a DRAM or others, can be formed.
In the above-described semiconductor device, it is preferable that the semiconductor device further comprises: a second diffused layer of the second conductivity type formed, buried in the semiconductor substrate of a third region of the semiconductor substrate; and a fourth well of the first conductivity type formed in the semiconductor substrate in the third region on the side of the surface of the semiconductor substrate and electrically connected to the rest region of the semiconductor substrate. The constitution of the semiconductor device allows the fourth well electrically connected to the semiconductor substrate and the second well to be concurrently formed, whereby lithography steps for forming the triple well structure can be reduced. In comparison with the conventional device having the triple well structure by using four lithography steps, the semiconductor device according to the present invention can have improved throughputs and reduced fabrication costs.
In the above-described semiconductor device, it is preferable that a concentration of an impurity of the second conductivity type in the first diffused layer is different from a concentration of the impurity of the second conductivity type in the first well at a depth where the fist diffused layer is formed. In the above-described semiconductor device a concentration of an impurity of the second conductivity type in the first diffused layer and a concentration of an impurity of the second conductivity type in the first well at a depth at which the first diffused layer is formed can be controlled independent of each other in accordance with characteristics required of the first and the second wells.
In the above-described semiconductor device, it is preferable that a depth of a bottom of the first diffused layer is different from a depth of a bottom of the first well. In the above-described semiconductor device a depth of the bottom of the first diffused layer and a depth of the bottom of the first well can be controlled independently of each other in accordance with characteristics required of the first and the second wells.
The above-described object can be also achieved by a method for fabricating a semiconductor device comprising the steps of: forming a first well in a second region surrounding a first region of a semiconductor substrate of a first conductivity type, which has a second conductivity type different from the first conductivity type; forming a first diffused layer of the second conductivity type, buried in the semiconductor substrate of the first region and connected to the first well on a side thereof; and forming a second well of the first conductivity type in the semiconductor substrate in the first region on the side of a surface of the semiconductor substrate, which is electrically isolated from a rest region of the semiconductor substrate by the first well and the first diffused layer. A thus-fabricated semiconductor device can have a triple well structure including the second well electrically isolated from the semiconductor substrate by the first diffused layer and the first well.
In the above-described method for fabricating a semiconductor device, it is preferable that the method further comprises the step of: forming a third well of the first conductivity type in the semiconductor substrate in the second region on the side of the surface of the semiconductor substrate, which is electrically isolated from a rest region of the semiconductor substrate by the first well and the first diffused layer. An impurity in the first well of the second conductivity type is compensated to form the third well of the first conductivity type, whereby an effective carrier concentration of the third well can be reduced. The third well can be used as a region where a transistor of a low threshold voltage, such as a sense amplifying circuit, for example, of a DRAM or others, can be formed.
In the above-described method for fabricating a semiconductor device, it is preferable that in the step of forming the second well or the step of forming the third well, a fourth well of the first conductivity type is concurrently formed in a third region of the semiconductor substrate, electrically connected to the rest region of the semiconductor substrate. The second well or the third well can be formed concurrently with the fourth well electrically connected to the semiconductor substrate, which does not make the semiconductor device fabrication process complicated.
In the above-described method for fabricating a semiconductor device, it is preferable that in the step of forming the first diffused layer, a second diffused layer of the second conductivity type is concurrently formed below the fourth well. By thus fabricating the semiconductor device the fourth well electrically connected to the semiconductor substrate, and the second well can be concurrently formed, which makes it possible to decrease lithography steps for forming the triple well structure.
In the above-described method for fabricating a semiconductor device, it is preferable that in the step of forming the first diffused layer and the step of forming the second well, the first diffused layer and the second well are formed by the use of one and the same mask. The first diffused layer and the second well can be formed by using one and the same mask material, whereby the triple well can be formed without increasing lithography steps in electrically isolating the second well from the semiconductor substrate by the first well and the fist diffused layer.
In the above-described method for fabricating a semiconductor device, it is preferable that in the step of forming the first well and/or the step of forming the second well, the well is formed by plural times of ion implantation, which are different from each other in acceleration energy and dose. By thus forming the wells the so-called retrograde well can be formed, and in comparison with forming a triple well of the conventional wells, the method according to the present invention can improve throughputs.
In the above-described method for fabricating a semiconductor device, it is preferable that in the step of forming the first well and/or the step of forming the first diffused layer, the ion implantation is performed in a direction tilted with respect to a normal direction of the semiconductor substrate. By thus forming the first well or the first diffused layer, even when disalignment occurs due to lithography, a gap between the first well and the first diffused layer can be buried, whereby the second well can be electrically isolated from the semiconductor substrate without failure.
In the above-described method for fabricating a semiconductor device, it is preferable that a first masK pattern for forming the first well and a second mask pattern for forming the first diffused layer have regions between the first region and the second region, in which openings overlap each other. Also by thus forming the first and the second mask patterns, even when disalignment occurs due to lithography, a gap between the first well and the first diffused layer can be buried, whereby the second well can be electrically isolated from the semiconductor substrate without failure.
In the above-described method for fabricating a semiconductor device, it is preferable that a dose for the ion implantation for forming the second well is smaller than a dose for the ion implantation for forming the third well. By thus fabricating a semiconductor device, the second well have a lower surface concentration, and, in addition, the semiconductor substrate in the second well is less damaged. Accordingly, in a case that, for example, the second well is used as a memory cell region of a DRAM, improved refresh characteristic can be obtained.
In the above-described method for fabricating a semiconductor device, it is preferable that acceleration energy for the ion implantation for forming the second well is higher than acceleration energy for the ion implantation for forming the third well. Also by performing at higher acceleration energy the ion implantation for forming the second well, the second well have a lower surface concentration, and, in addition, the semiconductor substrate in the second well is less damaged. Accordingly, in a case that, for example, the second well is used as a memory cell region of a DRAM, improved refresh characteristic can be obtained.
In the above-described method for fabricating a semiconductor device, it is preferable that a dose of the ion implantation for forming the first diffused layer is smaller than a dose for the ion implantation at a highest acceleration energy for forming the first well. By thus fabricating a semiconductor device the semiconductor substrate in the second well region is less damaged. Accordingly, in a case that, for example, the second well is used as a memory cell region of a DRAM, improved refresh characteristic can be obtained.
In the above-described method for fabricating a semiconductor device, it is preferable that acceleration energy for the ion implantation for forming the first diffused layer is higher than acceleration energy for the ion implantation for forming the first well. Also by performing at higher acceleration energy the ion implantation for forming the first diffused layer the semiconductor substrate in the second well region is less damaged. Accordingly, in a case that, for example, the second well is used as a memory cell region of a DRAM, improved refresh characteristic can be obtained.